Potential break up song
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: What happens when Jill gets a little jealous and Chris gets a little mad.     Chris and Jill, of course.


AN;

This song was inspired by fighting with a certain someone and the song `` The potential break up song `` from Aly and AJ.

RE5 characters do not belong to me, belongs to CAPCOM.

* * *

The sound of my slap resonates in my thoughts.

The look on his face before I turned, or when I looked over my shoulder before I slammed the door in my wake...still haunts me.

I tossed the magazine I was reading across the room and slumped down onto my couch. It had began pouring out.

Now before I continue to talk about now, or how I've been sitting here for a few days moping around my apartment and calling out sick so I didn't have to really see him..let me explain how it began...

~~~ Flashback to Tuesday. ~~~

It started as any other day had since we have been home from Kijuju. I jogged. Showered. Dressed ate breakfast before heading over to Dunkin' Donuts to grab my usual hazlenut iced coffee with 2 sugars...well, that's not important.

Chris had been having car problems that day so I offered him a ride to work. I pulled up to his house, iced coffee in my hand, smile on my face.

When I approached the door, a man who was coming out with a few small children held the door for me. I thanked him and walked inside and up the stairs.

Chris's apartment was on the third floor of the building. When I reached his door I immediately opened it. Considering we had been friends for tons of years, and he never really ever knocked either, I just let myself in. Big mistake.

Now before I explain what I saw, as mean as that is cutting off like this...I must explain to you that shortly after we arrived back to the states after the Kijuju incident, Chris asked me out. Of course I accepted and since then we had gone on a few days. Marvolous. Now that's out of the way..

I walked into his apartment, which surprisingly wasn't messy at all to be greeted with a practically naked Sheva standing there with just a towel covering her nudeness leaning all over Chris. My iced coffee dropped and fell to the floor.

At this point I was shocked I felt my jaw practically hit the floor. Now, for all the ladies out there who have experienced something along the lines of this...my heart goes out to ya, and to the normal eye, it looks as if Chris was about to or had already done something I dearly hoped he regretted.

They both looked at me. Sheva kinda scoffed and quickly headed for the bathroom. Chris just stared, blank and dumb as if he was a deer caught in headlights. I pivoted on my foot and turned myself around in an `` about face `` sort of way, if you know army moves and stepped into the hallway before I felt his arms wrap around me. His voice was pleading.

" Jilly...I..It's not what it looks like...''

I turned and pushed him back.

" Are you shitting me? "

Now I'm not the kinda girl who swears like a sailor, it takes something mighty bad to make me that pissed.

" Jill. I really didn't do anything! " He threw his hands up in a defensive position.

" I don't believe that...you're such a fucking asshole. "

I stormed out and down the stairs, threw the door open and stomped out to my car. He probably ran back in and threw up a window. Note, some of Chris's bedroom windows look out to the parking lot, and began to yell out it.

" Jill! Listen to me! Please! "

People began their usual nosey ness of staring at us. I flipped him off before getting into my car and driving.

I admit now, it definitely was NOT a good idea to drive while pissed. I ran a red light and almost crashed. I apologize to the other driver for that.

I drove to a secluded part on a dark not to far into town and slumped myself in my seat turning the car off.

My head was thumping, my heart joined in..I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

_**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. **_

My cellphone began to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID. Chris, obviously. I hit the f you button before looking out the window.

I must have sat there a long time, and I actually passed out because when I woke up it was starting to get dark.

My phone beeped with missed calls from work, Chris, and Rebecca Chambers. Damnit Chris, did you really need to involved Becca?

I turned the car on and pulled out of the dock area, turning into the closest mc'donalds.

" Welcome to Mc'donalds, can I help you? "

"Can I have a chicken caesar salad. Crispy chicken and a medium lemonade? "

" That will be $6.14. Please drive up. "

I gathered my food and headed home.

Upon reaching my apartment I noticed Chris's jeep in the parking lot. I sighed, grabbing my food and heading to the door. He realized I got out and jumped out of the jeep running over to me.

" Jill! Wait! Please! Where have you been? "

"I went out. Go away. "

He placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him.

" Can we talk, please? "

I sighed. My heart strings tugged.

" Fine! 10 minutes, and then you get out and go away. "

He started to talk before I glared. " Inside. Not out here where the world can hear us. "

We headed into my apartment. I unlocked the door, tossed my food on the island in the kitchen before turning to him. He shut the door.

" Jill. Sheva came to my house last night and needed a place to stay. "

I cocked an eyebrow.

" She said she got her wallet pick pocketed on the plane...what could I do? "

I sighed.

" Are you ...jealous? "

I glared daggers.

" No way in hell would I be jealous! "

"Then why are you acting like this? "

I sighed again.

" She looked like she was coming onto you...or you onto her.."

He stared before taking a step closer.

" Jill, I get jealous of the guys around you. "

I stared now. Man this was going nowhere.

" You're so selfish. " I mumbled.

" At least I'm not a bitch and freak out over nothing without letting anyone give an explanation. " He grunted.

That was it.

I pushed him towards the door.

" GET OUT. " I screamed. He obliged.

Later that night after watching some dumb romance movie and indulging on mc'donalds and chinese take out, I decided I should apologize and recieve one too. I headed to the assholes apartment.

This time I knocked on the door. He answered.

" Yes? "

" I came to apologize. "

" I don't need an apology. "

I blinked. He let me in. Sheva seemed to have left.

" Where's Sheva? "

" She went to go get a hotel room. I leant her the money. "

" Oh yeah, great. You'll never see it again. "

" So you ARE jealous. I see now. "

" I am not you twit! "

" Are too. "

" Are not! "

He stopped and turned to me.

" Go sleep with her in the hotel room..you apparently don't need me it looks like. "

" Well then fuck you too, go sleep with that guy from work who leans all over you. "

" Jeremy? " I raised my hands angrily.

" Yes that piece of shit! "

I never saw Chris this mad.

" I heard around the office that you slept with him anyway. "

" Are you fucking shitting me? " Here we go again.

" No, it's probably the truth since you didn't deny it. "

" I didn't sleep with him. "

" Yeah, right. "

" Fuck you, you stupid pig! "

Are you ready for it?

_**SLAP!**_

I froze. He froze. We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before I quickly turned on my heels and ran out the door, looking back only once to see the hurt in his face.

Now, he wasn't hurt that I slapped him, he was hurt about the fighting and I see now, so was I.

I can be dramatic sometimes.

Blow things a wee bit out of proportion. I'm also stubborn and yes, I admit. A bitch.

But there was one thing in this world that I knew and as I sit here, moping on my couch, chocolates and tissues on my coffee table...tears in my eyes..I can honestly say that I love Chris Redfield.

My house phone wrang.

I answered it.

" Valentine. " I mumbled. Choking back the tears.

" Hey V. "

Yes, it was him. How classic romantic movie.

"... " I was silent.

" I wanted to come over...can I? so we can..ya know...talk? "

My brain processed it for a minute before I answered.

" Yeah. Please do. "

Within the next hour, he came over. I let him in. He was soaked so I gave him a towel and sat him near the heater. I had some extra clothes that he left over here one night so I gave them to him so he could wear.

" Have you been crying Jilly? "

He must have obviously noticed my box of tissues and chocolates...plus the 6 romantic dramas I rented from blockbuster.

" No.."

I turned my face. He came over.

" I'm sorry Jill. I really do love you...and I never want to hurt you again...forg- "

I cut him off with my finger.

" No, it's my fault. I was being an ass. I understand if you want to be with someone better. I'm no good anyway. I'm a loser. You deserve fa- ""

He cut me off with his finger.

" No. I want you. "

And like with any other corny romantic dramas any of you have ever seen, we kissed..and obviously made love.

Now, a note to any girls out there who fight constantly with their boyfriends...

We have one life on this planet...and you feel he's the one for you...it's time to make a change.

* * *

End.


End file.
